There and Back Again My Story From Egypt to Japan
by SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: Rayvn was sent from her home to Egypt separated from her friends and family. Egypt was a different place entirely there she had to learn all their rules and customs but she adjusted. Now though she's constantly angry with the person she loves. X-Over.
1. Why I'm Even There

_"Mama why?" I asked, "Why are you sending me away?"_

_"Rayvn it's for your own good ." She said, "You need to get away ."_

_"So that's it isn't it?" I exclaimed , "You're sending me to Egypt so I don't associate with the demon I've actually become friends with around here?"_

_"Do you honestly think that !" Mum laughed , "Rayvn you're only five so you don't really understand why I'm sending you to Egypt."_

_"So you're not sending me away so I don't interact with my own race." I asked ._

_"I do sorta not want you to stay away from Sesshomaru I mean he is a um... nice... erm young? man. But he does seem sorta power hungry. But, the main reason I'm sending you away is because right now it's dangerous and you could be killed. That wouldn't be good at all." Mum said._

_"What does daddy say about this?" I asked._

_"I thought it was a good idea I've met Akunadin , and Seto they're both very nice and Seto's just a little older than you and you both seem to be similar in personality so you two would probably become very good friends. Not to mention that actually Seto has a cousin who's just a teeny bit younger than Seto, Atemu and so really I don't think you'd ever be bored with those two around." Dad said walking into the room._

_"Daddy!" I shouted and hugged him as tight as I could._

_"Rayvn be careful you're too strong for your own good." Mum warned._

_"Nifure it's okay she won't be able to crush me remember I'm not weak unlike you." Dad said smirking._

_"What's up with the smirk?" Mum asked._

_"Well what I said was true. You're half demon I'm whole it's that simple. I'm a bit stronger you're weaker." Dad said. _

_"Whatever Ciaran." Mum said._

_"I still say you have one of the weirdest names on the world." I chipped in, "I'm sleepy." _

_"Okay c'mon Rayvn bed I'll tuck you in." Dad said picking me up and carrying me to my room._

_"'k daddy." I said._


	2. Arrival

_Disclaimer: (Geez why do we even do these isn't it painfully obvious already) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU-GI-OH!. IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICS! The only things I own are this story Rayvn's whole family and yeah. I own the people and things that would be new to you if you haven't read _**Shadowed**

_"Mama I'm going out okay?" I asked the next morning._

_"Yes Rayvn bye." Mama answered, I honestly don't think she heard what I said as she was busy doing something about the country for my uncle although in my personal opinion they have very little actual power as I believe most people can see the truth that they are in fact hanyous and they reject them as their rulers or something I noticed was if it was even possible I believe I was in fact more rejected then Mother and Uncle. Mother did not have very much power I fully noticed later after I saw what power the Pharaoh had in Egypt. But she still occasionally has business of state to do._

_"Sesshomaru" I stated a little bit later._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I'm leaving Mama's sending me away to some far off country named E- uh. I can't remember the name of the country but anyway she's sending me away so I don't become even better friends with you. Ah now I remember the country's name Egypt. But anyway I want to be able to write to you." I answered._

_"I may want to too." He said._

_"Well here." I replied handing Sesshomaru Ikana my pet falcon, "I'm giving you her for now cause otherwise she won't be able to find you..."_

_"I got it. Why is she so large though?" He asked._

_"Simple she's a gyrfalcon." I answered._

_"Ah now that makes sense." He replied._

_"Well I gotta go before my mother demands my head on a silver platter which really I shouldn't be worrying about but I dunno bye." I said walking away._

_"Rayvn I do hope you know that your mother will have your head if she knew were you were." Daddy said._

_"Well I did tell her that I was leaving I just didn't specify where I was going." I said._

_"You are too good at finding loopholes and your what FIVE? This shall be wonderful when your older." Daddy stated doing that funny thing that he always did with his fingers whenever he was annoyed where he would droop his head into his index finger and middle finger , draw his fingers in and pinch in between his eyebrows. He always seemed to use it on me and no one else but that may just be because I'm his daughter. I think that it's funny._

_"I know I'm not sure myself whether I want her to grow up." Mama said walking up behind my dad._

_"You two are being mean!" I said sitting down on the dirt._

_"Oh please Rayvn get up you going to get your kimono all messy." Mama said grabbing my arm to pull me up._

_"I don't believe she really cares if she messes up her clothes or not." Daddy stated, "She's still pretty young all she wants to do is play games all day." _

_"Well I do. She is after all wearing white." Mama replied._

_"I don't like white." I muttered while mama was dragging me along._

_"Well you're going to have to deal with it cause quite bluntly white is the main color the Egyptians wear. And it's the middle of a desert so your kimonos will be too hot you'd get sick." Mama reminded me, "Now we have to get your stuff cause you're leaving today." _

_"Do I have to?" I asked._

_"Yes. You do." Mama answered._

_"Even if I don't want you two as I rarely get to see you to begin with. Stupid title." Daddy added looking down at the ground._

_"It's okay as soon as I can I'll come back." I replied thumping daddy on the back as high as I could reach which was near the middle of his back, stupid giant of a daddy._

_"That's sweet but I'll be fine." Daddy said hugging me._

_"Rayvn here's your stuff cause it's about time for you to go." Mama asked._

_"OK mommy and I remember what you've been teaching me for years so I'll get to the right place in Egypt in time." I replied._

_"Good." Mama said, "Well now its time for you to go." _

_"Bye bye Mama and Daddy." I said when I picked up my trunk and lifted up and flew off away to Egypt._

_A couple hours later after I had first set off I ended up in Egypt I was greeted by a boy who couldn't of been more than seven._

_"Hello are you Rayvn?" He asked when I touched down._

_"Yes I am who are you?" I asked him fumbling over my Egyptian._

_"Seto I'm Akunadin's son." He said not seeming to mind my language struggles._

_"Yeah okay." I said looking around it was sunset it was interesting because I was used to a much more mountainous area yet I was located in a desert._


	3. Why Did This Even Happen?

_ "Well I suppose we should get going it'll be night soon and quite frankly it can be rather dangerous to be out here at night." Seto said leading me towards a village._

_ "Lead the way I have no idea where we're going." I said following him easily carrying my stuff as we walked through the streets of the village reaching a larger house than most._

_ "My father oversees this area of the country for the Pharaoh although I never really get to see him as he's always with the Pharaoh." Seto said as we walked into the house._

_ "Hey you're talking to a princess here I like this almost more than my house you probably wouldn't get as easily lost in it as you can in my house." I said shrugging my shoulders._

_ "I believe that it's gonna be very interesting to have you around all the time." He said leading me up to my room inside was rather like my own room at home. (Was it just me or did all big houses have rooms like this?) It was furnished similarly to my own room I suppose my mother had told them all about the way my room was done at home so I would feel as comfortable as possible._

_ "Yeah I'm next door and my mom's across the hall so if you need help or anything you could ask either of us." He said standing in the doorway, "And don't say you won't we've heard form your mom that you can be rather scatterbrained sometimes."_

_ "Grr she just had to let that out?" I muttered._

_ "She actually gave us a full explanation about your personality." A woman said from behind him she had long brown hair that was braided into many small ones and blue eyes just like Seto._

_ "You said that right mom." He stated._

_ "I am so embarrassed." I said hiding my face behind one of my wings._

_ "Oh please your personality isn't all that messed up." He said again yanking my wing from in front of my face I debated fighting him but I decided against it. What was the point?_

_ "Seto leave her alone no doubt she'll want to arrange her stuff." His mother said again, "My names Kamila by the way." _

_ "I think I will arrange my stuff." I said as I got to work._

_ After I was done arranging my things I wandered back downstairs where I saw Kamila she walked up to me and said, "I must ask you to forgive Seto if he does anything irritating to you it's just he's the only child in this whole village every one else he could associate with is over 13 so he's so happy to have another person his age here He really just needs a friend."._

_ "It takes a lot to irritate me he'll probably be pretty okay. That and my mother actually sent me out here to get friends..." I replied._

_ "Thank you." She said and then she walked off. Later on when I saw her again she was talking to Seto I hovered behind the door way not wanting to interrupt their conversation but I heard it all._

_ "No way he can't be! Can he?" Seto exclaimed._

_ "Sadly he is..." She said._

_ "No I refuse to believe dad died while he was fighting!" Seto said, "I'll admit I didn't like him with his new eye but he's still my father."_

_ "Seto your father is dead." She stated, Seto then turned on his heel and ran out of the room crashing into me in the process but when he reached me he hugged me and he was muttering,_

_ "I just want it all to stop."._

_ "Calm down Seto you will eventually get over it." I said all of a sudden right then I felt like I was older and he was the younger one so I wrapped my arms around him while he was crying._

_ "Hey why is your hair in front of one eye?" He asked after he recovered._

_ "I'd rather not say..." I answered looking away from him so her only saw the right side of my face the side that my hair didn't obscure._

_ "Why is your face deformed or something?" He asked._

_ "Kinda." I answered looking back at him, "I'm missing one eye it never grew before I was born so instead I have these huge gashes over my body so it's kinda weird I see red a lot. Mainly because of the largest scar I have." _

_ All he did was look skeptically at me I don't believe he believed that I really was missing my eye and that I just liked to wear my hair like that._

_ About 6 years later Seto and myself were walking through the streets of the once small village. I had recently come back from Japan where I was visiting my parents for 2 months. While we were wandering through the streets catching up again a girl who had to have been about Seto's age walk up to him and start talking and then I was completely ignored I had heard that the people around the village say she was bad luck, I think the main reason was because she was different she had long blue hair, white skin, and blue eyes. I didn't know her name though but her and Seto just kept on talking and talking and talking completely ignoring me although I stayed with them cause I didn't know how to get back to his house it had changed so much in the two months I was gone I believe the two of them liked each other and that belief was strengthened when we reached her house and the two of them kissed good-bye inside of me I had to fight down a strong surge of jealousy. I don't know why. Was I falling for this guy who I had been living with for the past few years?_

_ "I'm sorry Rayvn me and Kisara just ignored you for two hours straight. I really shouldn't have because I've seen her everyday for the past few weeks and I haven't seen you at all." Seto said after Kisara that was apparently her name had gone inside and we were walking back to his house._

_ "Why haven't I ever met her before?" I asked him._

_ "Well you see all those times you've been off fighting with the soldiers around here I've kinda been going off to see her... She moved here about a year ago and I met her pretty early on when she first came here and yeah..." He replied biting his lip._

_ "Seto that didn't answer my question." I said in a very flat slow voice._

_ "You haven't met her because the people here think she's bad luck and it's never occurred to me to introduce you to her." He answered talking very fast._

_ "I'm not superstitious." I said._

_ "I'm sorry." He replied._

_ "How long have you guys been together?" I asked._

_ "Two months. Kisara decided that you were competition so she decided to make your move while you were back home." He answered._

_ "How'd she even know about me?" I asked surprised at that revelation._

_ "She saw us walking around a lot and since you're my best friend I would talk about you a lot but she thought we liked each other because of how often we were together. So she decided that as soon as she saw me walking around a couple of days alone she would make her move." He answered._

_ "Why didn't you just tell her we were just friends?" I inquired._

_ "It didn't occur to me honestly." He answered._

_ "Why are men such idiots?" I muttered under my breath while I went upstairs to my bedroom once Seto and myself got home._

_ "Rayvn is something wrong?" Seto asked he had followed me upstairs and into my bedroom._

_ "No no no I'm fine." I lied looking at my reflection in my mirror while I started to comb my hair._

_ "No something's wrong I know it. You're not yourself. I've lived with you for six years something is wrong." He said, "And I'm not leaving until I figure out why." ._

_ "You idiot nothing is wrong." I said._

_ "No something is going on and quite frankly I'm not giving up till I figure out why." He replied sitting on the couch in my bedroom. I resumed combing my hair with my back turned towards him I didn't want him to see the hot tears that were pouring down my face. After I had finished combing my hair and began braiding it he was still there and he was still there even after I had finished braiding my hair even the hair in front of my missing eye into a bunch of tiny braids like the ones his mother always wore._

_ "What is wrong with you?" He asked again. _

_ I turned back to were he was sitting and I kissed him embracing him at the same time he was surprised but he ended up kissing me back after we had broken the kiss I looked him straight in the eye and said, "You. You moron you're what's wrong with me I love you, you idiot."._

_ "I didn't know." He said._

_ "You are so oblivious I've dropped hints about liking you for over a year!" I exclaimed, "Well you have your answer now you can go away."._

_ "I'll listen. I'll talk to you about this later." He said getting up and leaving the room. After he had left I collapsed back down onto the couch sobbing._

_ "I'm such an idiot he'll hate me forever now. I promised myself I wouldn't tell him how I felt about him until he showed signs of liking me as well. Man I just blew it." I cried onto my knees. Little did I know Seto was standing outside of my closed bedroom door listening to me. Later on he told me how horrible he felt after he had learned that I loved him and was crying over it. I came out of my room a few hours later and there he was waiting for me but I decided to ignore him and play the stuck up princess card. I walked outside and sat down on the steps in front of his palace looking out over the town we were on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea so when you look out you can see the ports and ship loading and unloading it was a very busy port town people everywhere were moving around. It was a wonderful view from my position on the top stair of the palace and it was situated on a hill so you could see for miles all around. I noticed Seto sat down beside me on the steps and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders which made me fear for his safety and I scooted sideways on the steps so I wouldn't hurt him._

_ 'What was that for Rayvn? Are you uncomfortable with me touching you now?" He asked._

_ "No it actually felt very good to have you holding me but I don't want to kill you." I answered._

_ "What do you mean kill me?" _

_ "I have the power to kill things with one touch and I don't want to do that to you or to me cause it hurts when I kill things and then I'm overwhelmed with guilt."_

_ "Rayvn I'm fine look." He said gently slipping my gloves off my hands and he held them both not being harmed in any way shape or form the small gap that was between us he closed by kissing me passionately. Once he started to kiss me he dropped my hands and put one of his behind my head and the other around my waist his hand on my back and he brought me as close to him as he could manage. I was so surprised at this sudden display of affection that I moved my foot and my sandal slid across the lower step throwing me onto my back and dragging Seto down with me it all happened so fast that we didn't even notice we were laying down on the steps until his mother walked up past us on the stairs and through my slitted I saw her say something to someone and then two guards walked up and wrenched the two of us apart. _


End file.
